Paulo Filho vs. Yuki Kondo
The first round began. Kondo was aggressive early. Filho got a single after a moment, and had the standing back. He kneed the leg. Filho turned for another single. Kondo's sitting. Filho turned the corner with a double into half-guard. He's obviously the superior grappler, and probably stronger as well physically. Filho landed a right hammerfist. The ref turned them away from the ropes. Filho refused to relax his shoulder pressure an inch. Kondo regained guard closing it. Kondo landed palm strikes from the bottom, must be a Pancrase habit. Nice arm control from Kondo. Filho landed a left hand. More palm strikes from the bottom by Kondo. More. The ref wanted action. Kondo rolled for a leglock. Kondo avoided easily. Kondo went for another, anklelock this time. Filho shook him off disdainfully and came back down to guard. More palm strikes from Kondo answered with body shots by Filho. Filho landed a left hand. More body shots. Palm strikes from Kondo. Thirty seconds. Filho landed body shots. He landed a left and another. Kondo stood to the clinch. Filho worked for a single but the first round ended. The second round began. Filho blocked a high kick. Filho landed a left hook to the clinch. Kondo pulled guard, he was forced to. Filho landed a right hammerfist. More body shots. The ref turned them away from the ropes there. Filho passed to half-guard. Nothing special in this fight. Kondo regained guard. Filho landed three good left body shots. Kondo seems to have nothing off his back. Five good right body shots, three more. Kondo landed a pair of good lefts from the bottom. The ref turned them away from the ropes once more. Filho postured up with a good right to the body. Kondo turned towards a leglock. Filho defended passing to side control pretty deftly. Kondo regained half-guard turning. Filho mounted. Thirty seconds. Filho landed a trio of short left hands there. Kondo gave up the back eating a right as the second round ended. The third round began. Kondo landed a flying knee to the shoulder as Filho shot in for a single and got it in the corner. He passed to side control relatively quickly. Kondo stood again. Filho got a nice dumping double to basically guard. He's not getting up in that corner, not happening. The ref turned them away from the ropes, dragging Kondo by the arm. Kondo regained and closed full guard. More palm strikes. More. The ref turned them away from the ropes again. Filho landed a good right hand. He landed another. Filho landed another pair of short rights. They scrambled. Filho passed to side. North-south. Kondo turtled up. Filho put him back down in side and then mounted. The ref turned them away from the ropes. One minute. Kondo bridged and reversed on top. He stood. He backed off and let Filho up. Thirty seconds. Filho went to his back to avoid the aggressive Kondo and stood. Kondo landed a high kick. Filho went to his back. Kondo backed off and let him up, but Filho buttscooted and the crowd booed. Filho buttscooted. Kondo came down to guard, but the third round ended. Filho had the unanimous decision.